1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in the structure of a camera body suited for a single reflex camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually the body of a single reflex camera is made of castings of light metals, such as aluminum for reasons of strength and precision. However, in order to manufacture such camera bodies much time and labor are needed because many manufacturing processes have to be performed, accordingly camera bodies are necessarily very expensive. Quite recently, on the other hand, the concept of a lightweight single reflex camera has been greatly desired, whereby the camera body forming the heaviest part of the single reflex camera is formed of metal as mentioned above, and, as a result, the weight of the camera body plays the largest part in this problem of providing a lightweight camera. Quite recently, to overcome this problem, forming the camera body out of plastic has been considered, however, because the distance between the rail face for guiding the film and the mount face for mounting the photographic lens, namely the so-called flange back is already fixed, it is often impossible to make the part of plastic, which part affords the aperture for determining the size of the picture and the rail face for guiding the film so that it is thick enough to provide the necessary strength. Thus, various problems occur, such as insufficient strength of the above mentioned aperture and the rail face or insufficient precision of the above mentioned flange back due to deformation by means of the outside temperature.
The first purpose of the present invention is to eliminate the above mentioned shortcoming for enabling the camera body to be formed out of plastic.
The second purpose of the present invention is to simplify the process for manufacturing the camera body.
Further, other purposes will be disclosed from the explanation to be made below in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention.